


Eye of the Hurricane

by FandomMenagerie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Gen, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMenagerie/pseuds/FandomMenagerie
Summary: May doesn’t know about Spider-Man, so when Beck outs Peter as Spider-Man to the entire world, he wants to make sure that she’s safe.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker
Kudos: 15
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	Eye of the Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> First posted work in this fandom, so I hope you all like it!

Peter runs through the door, barely bothering to close it as his neighbors look out to see Spider-Man run away.

He spots May in front of the TV, watching the broadcast that changed Peter’s life. Her hand is covering her mouth, her eyes wide in shock. She looks over at him as he barges into the apartment.

“We need to go,” he tells her, “we need to get somewhere safe.”

“Peter...” She looks at the normal clothes that he had hurriedly changed into, wanting to pretend that his lack of spider suit would mean that people wouldn’t recognize him.

“I have enemies.” He pants, even superpowers not allowing him to catch his breath as his heavy breathing goes from caused-by-exertion to developing-into-a-panic-attack.

“Peter, I don’t understand.” She doesn’t  _ want _ to understand. If they had more time, he would sit her down and explain everything to her. How he was bitten by a radioactive spider when he was fourteen, how Ben’s death inspired him to protect others, how he has been a vigilante for years. But time isn’t on their side: There could be countless criminals and villains coming to the house right that moment, hoping to get revenge on Spider-Man. Beck had opened a can of worms that Peter had hoped would never see the light of day. People knew who he was. People knew who  _ May _ was. And that’s the clincher, isn’t it? May’s in danger, and it’s his fault.

“I called Happy, and he’ll be here in twenty minutes. We need to pack as much as we can, and Happy will take us to one of Mr. Stark’s safe houses.”

May clenches her teeth together and nods. That was one of the things he loved most about her: She would do anything to keep her family safe. It was something they had in common. Because he will. Keep her safe, that is. No matter what happens, he will make sure that no harm comes to his aunt. Not if he, Peter Parker, no, Spider-Man, has anything to say about it.


End file.
